Late Redemption
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Hyoga e Nala. Existem limites para o amor destes dois? Pode existir um amor tão grande que desafia até mesmo a própria morte? Fic presente de aniversário pra Nala. Não sei bem como ficou, pois não sou bom em Song-Fics, mas enfim. Feliz Niver Nala!


**Disclaymer: **Ikarus-sama here! Além da mesma baboseira de sempre... Que os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem e tudo mais... (Será que ainda não deu pra entender isso? Ò.Ó) Nesse disclaymer eu informo que a personagem Nala pertence a Nala-dono. Minha Grandiosa amiga, Beta-reader, conselheira e Deus sabe o que mais... Enfim. Esse é um presente de aniversário pra essa pessoinha muito especial pra mim (Sem contar que é um dos maiores talentos fic-writter que já vi).

Nala é a Amazona de Bronze de Tigres dentes de Sabre. E ela é apaixonada pelo Hyoga, mas ele acredita que não é digno de seu amor...

Liz: Trouxa... O que ela tem de mais? ¬¬

Ora, Liz-chan... Não se lembra da Fic da Nala-chan? Além da Coragem?

Liz: Aaaaah é... O.O

Bom, eu não vou dizer muito do por que eles sofrem esse dilema todo, mas vou tentar fazer algo que não é minha especialidade. Escrever uma Song-fic... X.X

Meu maior conhecimento no caso é de músicas do Angra. E eu queria usar Bleeding Heart, que é uma música romântica MARAVILHOSA desta banda espetacular. Mas se não me engano, Pure-Petit-chan já usou essa música numa de suas belas fics num foi Pure?

Aí pra não ficar repetitivo, eu decidi usar uma outra música que também é muito bonita. E acho que até combina mais com a Fic da Nala-chan... Well, well... Espero que fique bom... X.X

Bom, a razão de eu ter escolhido justo esta música é porque ela reflete muito deste conturbado amor destes dois... Sem mais delongas... Vamos lá.

Nala-chan! Meus parabéns pelo seu aniversário! Mais um ano de sabedoria heim!? Que você continue sendo essa pessoa maravilhosa que faz os caminhos das pessoas se iluminarem cada vez mais e mais! Muitos anos de vida e felicidades pra você por que você merece viu?

Alguns trechos desta fic foram retirados de Além da Coragem (O que posso dizer? Ela escreve melhor que eu... ú.u).

**Late Redemption**

_**You wasted all your chances  
To find yourself lost and lonely  
Were so foolish  
You're selfish  
Much too blind to realize  
You messed up your own life...**_

Subiu o Olimpo com o corpo nos braços, e não o soltaria por nada. O suor e sangue de seu rosto manchavam o chão, misturando-se com o sangue que ainda caía do corpo da Amazona.

_**Eu vou contando os dias  
E já, já não tenho medo  
Eu lhe peço  
Eu imploro  
Quando a minha hora chegar  
Meu descanso minha paz**_

No pátio à frente do gigantesco templo de mármore branco, ricamente trabalhado com detalhes de ouro puro, Zeus observava a chegada dos Cavaleiros. Atena, ao seu lado, tinha ainda os olhos cheios d'água, numa expressão de dor de espírito, e a mão parcialmente fechada sobre o peito. À frente do senhor dos Deuses ajoelhou-se o Cavaleiro de Cisne, com a garota em seus braços, e os amigos o acompanharam. Cabeças baixas em sinal de respeito.

Hyoga ainda está de cabeça baixa, chorando, deixando suas lágrimas caírem sobre o rosto da garota.

_**Cante uma **__**canção**__** desconhecida  
(Posioning with hope the hearts around you)  
Plante mais lembranças na sua vida  
(Death is calling you (Now or never!) )  
Nada além do amor é o que parece  
(Please the ones you love before you miss'em)  
Toda a minha dor na minha prece.**_

_**Win my chances back cause life is short but it's never late!  
(Tempo que passou)  
It's time to find Redemption  
(Não vai mais voltar)  
Only love defies the Ressurection  
(Tudo que se foi)  
Mark my words: God's abandoned this  
world!**_

Adentra o templo, enquanto os três tomam o caminho de volta, cabisbaixos e chorosos. Hyoga trás o rosto da Amazona para perto do seu, abraçando o corpo inerte.

Os olhos azuis, antes sem brilho, agora cintilam num novo feixe de esperança.

_**Would I live again?  
What's the new religion? Yeah!  
And what shall be the bread?  
Really I don't give a damn!  
never wanna live again  
In this vain emotion  
Over for me! **_

Dificultosamente abro os olhos, o chão poeirento e pedregoso não tem cor. Minhas pálpebras pesam como se há dias não dormisse, e não sinto os membros, embora reconheça caminhar. A cabeça também pesa, quero olhar o caminho à frente, mas não consigo erguer os olhos. Um frio gela meu interior, esmagando meu espírito, comprimindo o peito, enodulando a garganta.

Como num pesadelo, corrôo-me na vontade desesperadora de gritar, expulsando de meu íntimo tamanha angústia que drena todo sentimento que talvez houvesse. Na incerteza e amnésia perdem-se meus pensamentos, numa solidão e tristeza, num vazio sem fim.

_**Sing a lullaby now I remember  
(Tempo que se foi e não se esquece mais)  
Memories are twisting in my mind**_

Win my chances back cause life is short but it's never late  
[Tempo que passou]  
It's time to find Redemption_**  
**_

_**(Não vai mais voltar)  
Only love defies the resurrection  
(Tudo que se foi)  
Mark my words: God's abandoned this  
world!  
(Toda a minha dor)  
My destiny is over  
(Nunca vai voltar)  
And this hope above your comprehension  
(Tempo que se foi)  
Is the love you've been dreaming so long?..  
Over for me.**_

Ela pode ouvir a voz dele… Como uma canção de ninar a chamando…

Fazendo sua memória voltar...

Ele jura que se reunirá a ela... Pois a vida pode ser curta, mas nunca é tarde demais para recuperá-la...

Esta é a crença que sempre o motivou como um Cavaleiro da Esperança... Nada é impossível pra eles!

Ele trará de volta o amor com o qual tem sonhado por tanto tempo...

Fim...

Espero que tenha gostado Nala-dono! Feliz Aniversário!


End file.
